


Vanilla Bean

by OfThornandRose



Category: Lore Olympus (Webcomic)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Funny, Nicknames, Not Beta Read, Oneshot, Regret, Sass to the max, based off a tumblr post, idk why i wrote this, just two idiots in love, kinda dumb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:55:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22535851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OfThornandRose/pseuds/OfThornandRose
Summary: Being married for almost a decade and having eternity to go, sometimes a little spice in the relationship keeps the flame going.  Or that’s at least what Hades thought…Hades decided to give his darling Persephone a new nickname among the hundred others he had given her.  Usually Hades would just pull something up and it would stick, but this one… this one he had put some thought into.
Relationships: Hades/Persephone (Lore Olympus)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 131





	Vanilla Bean

**Author's Note:**

> A one shot based off a tumblr post i found, Enjoy!

* * *

Leaning back in his chair Hades rifled through the annual shade reports and other miscellaneous paperwork that had begun to pile onto his desk. There was so much that you could not even make out the black obsidian table top, and there were even some small piles starting on the floor.

_ Gods! How in Tartarus did I let this much stuff pile up! _

Making a mental note to work through lunch to try and make a dent in the mountain. With this much work he probably should stay late as well.

_ Wait! I promised Persephone I would be home tonight, she’s cooking dinner...shit...I can’t get another rain check on this...but these papers need to be done… _

Pulling out his phone his finger hovering over his wife’s contact, he paused, he didn’t want to back out of plans...again…

_ Fuck it, I’ll see what I can get done before 4 and the rest will have to wait till tommorrow. _

But being productive seemed to be at the back of his mind as he found his mind wandering to the beautiful pink goddess at home.

_ I wonder what she’s doing right now… _

Hades smiled slightly as he closed his eyes and propped his feet on his desk, disturbing the piles and sending them raining onto the floor. He really didn't notice, all he could think about was Persephone, how she always would smile and greet him at the door when he got home, give him a kiss and take his jacket off for him. When it was a particularly rough day at work she would offer him a drink or a back massage for his tense shoulders, or would just cuddle with him on the couch surrounded by their furry children. 

_ Oh! I love her so... _

How sometimes he would catch her by surprise, sneaking in the front door and finding her doing small chores around the house. How her eyes would light up when she turned in surprise to find her husband standing behind her. The papers that were in his hands also went falling to the floor. Oh, if Hecate would come barging in he would probably get an earful for slacking off.

_ Knock Knock Knock! _

Hades eyes flew open as the loud knock jarred him from his thoughts. He sat up abruptly, and caused even more papers to go flying off, mentally cursing himself, he raised his voice ‘Yes? Come in.” And tried to regain an air of productivity. Hecate opened the door and she raised an eyebrow at the coating of papers across the office floor, and the King of the Underworld looking like a child who just got caught with his hand in the cookie jar. She audibly sighed, paired with a dramatic eye roll.

_ Of course…The one person who would berate me for slacking shows up...good going dummy _

“Looks like someone was busy in a dream world.” Hecate teased “you big blue idiot, you aren’t a newly wed anymore, you have to pick up the pace.” She forged a path closer to his desk and cast a glance across the table. “I came to discuss a Judgement of a shade, but it looks like you need some help clearing up a bit.’

Hades gave his friend a lopsided smile ‘Yes, help would greatly be appreciated.”

“You owe me big time.”

After a few hours of working him and Hecate finished most of the paperwork, and the rest was broken down into a reasonable amount to be finished tomorrow. With that he said his thanks to Hecate as she left him alone in his office once more. He had 15 minutes to spare, and in those 15 minutes he thought of the only person who never left his mind. He couldn’t wait to be home and have her in his arms again,

_ Maybe with this extra time I can get her a little something, since she IS cooking dinner tonight. _

Persephone hated when Hades gave her gifts, she said she feels guilty that she cannot repay him, he always told her he loved getting her stuff and her being with him was a gift in itself. She never took that answer though, that’s the whole reason she’s making dinner tonight, all because he bought her a new phone because her old one was out of date, it was nothing to him, but she made a big deal out of it. He let her go though, cause she does care and he loves seeing her happy.

_ Ok so maybe not a gift, but what can I do for her… _

Hades contemplated ideas of ways to thank Persephone, when he glanced at the clock and almost on cue his stomach grumbled. He should probably get going, he got out of his chair and stretched while sauntering to the coat rack and donning is coat, he grabbed his car keys and shut off the lights. 

As he made his way down to his car, he speculated on what his wife may be cooking at home. The thought of food bringing another rumble from his stomach.

_ Ugh, I should have had more than a large coffee for breakfast, and I worked through lunch with Hecate. _

Turning on the car Hades pulled out of the driveway and headed home

_ Maybe some stir fry, ooo, or maybe zucchini noodles and sauce, I wonder if she made dessert to go along with it? I could go for some of her Baklava, or that wonderful lemon vanilla cake she made that one time... _

Persephone knew how to cook, and Hades always loved cooking with her, but they were the opposite styles of cooks, he was neat and organized, while she was a more chaotic and messy baker. He smiled at the time they tried to make bread together and ended up not making the bread but being covered from head to toe in flour instead. She really was going to be the death of him, he’s never felt this way to anyone before. Oh! how could he forget the time she was making a cake and Cerberus accidentally knocked over the bottle of vanilla extract, causing him and Persephone to real of sickening sweet vanilla. The smell almost made him faint, not from it smelling bad but from his sweetness smelling like a cake, he could have devoured her on the spot if Cerberus wasn’t making a bigger mess of the kitchen. 

_ Gods! She always looks delectable… _

Hades smiled, thinking of his vanilla scented lover, vanilla, he broke out into an even bigger smile when a brilliant idea crossed his mind

_ Vanilla Bean! _

That would be a wonderful nickname for her, they had a competition going on who could give the best nicknames. And he was the reigning champion thus far, and he wanted to keep it that way. It was a perfect name for her, Vanilla was a sweet smell, and one of his favorite smells, and bean because beans are cute, so Vanilla Bean was her! His favorite person who was cute, adorable, and sweet. He pulled into the driveway and exited his car with a flourish, barely containing the excitement as he joyously opened the front door.

‘I’m home my Sweet!” He sung into the foyer

“Welcome home love!” Her sweet voice carried through the house “I’m in the kitchen!”

Hades damn near almost skipped to the kitchen he was so giddy and happy from his little idea. He came into the kitchen and immediately lifted Persephone up and twirled her around all while giving her a sweet tender kiss. She smiled against his lips and when he set her down she grasped his hands, intertwining them with hers.

“Someones happy, good day today?” She giggled

“In all honesty it really wasn’t a good day, i had a ton of work, but i just couldn’t contain my excitement to see you,” He tenderly tucked a stray hair behind her ear “My Vanilla Bean.” 

He gave her a soft smile, searching her face for her reaction, for her eyes to dilate and her cheeks to blush, but that never came. Her face had a stern set to it. Confused he open his mouth to speak but Persephone beat him to it.

“Oh so i'm boring now?” She had a slightly sarcastic tone, but she didn't seem pleased with his nickname at all

_ Boring?! How is vanilla boring? _

Hades racked his brain trying to figure out where he offended her, but she got a smirk on her face and again spoke in a flat sarcastic tone.

“It’s ok my saltine cracker.” She turned to the pots sitting on the stove and stirred one without giving him another thought.

_ Saltine Cracker?! _

Hades brain had gone into panic mode and he shuddered out a response “Sweetness, what’s wrong with my nickname?”

“Oh nothing love, but since you gave me a nickname that’s boring i'll give you some boring nicknames.”

“Kore, Vanilla does not mean boring in that sense.”

“Oh! I’m sure it means something wonderful, but my first thought was you called me plain and boring so I’ll give you plain and boring names as well.” She stated matter of factly, and Hades couldn’t help but notice the determined glint in her eye, which means she wasn’t backing down anytime soon. 

“Why don't you make yourself comfortable, my dearest Manila folder.” 

Hades sighed defeatedly and sat at the kitchen table. Not long after Persephone placed a wonderful pasta dish in front of him while sweetly proclaiming 

“For you my concept of Kansas.”

Hades gave a short laugh at that one, he was definitely going to have to step up his game but his mind was drawing blanks as his wife just named things so endearing but so sarcastic at the same time that he could only admire her. She really was something else.

The two ate in relative silence except for the occasional small talk about the day, and Persephone dropped another nickname this time comparing him to ‘that beige color they paint offices.’ But in such an endearing way he could only smile and look lovingly at her. Persephone seemed to be loving the nicknames and was on quite the roll, she sweetly took their finished plates and placed them in the sink for later and followed her husband upstairs where she sprawled out on the large expanse of the bed. 

“The nicknames wear you out love?” Hades teased

“Not in the slightest you blank word document you.” She answered almost immediately.

_ Where is this woman getting all these names...I may have to learn a thing or two from her, she’s putting me to shame.  _

Hades began unbuttoning his shirt and undoing his trousers as Persephone made herself comfortable on the bed, and not so subtly eyeing him up. Hades blushed and rummaged through the drawers for pajamas to wear, and he soon pulled them and and climbed into bed with his wife. Persephone immediately tangled herself up in him, giving him small kisses all over his face. He smiled and pulled the covers over them, and enveloped her in his arms, returning her kisses with earnest. The purple stayed like that, enjoying each others embrace until the feelings of sleep started to overcome them both.

_ I love her so much, _

Hades thought, and then muttered “I'm Sorry about the whole nickname, i didn't mean to offend you…” Persephone only laughed and threaded her fingers in his hair.

“Darling I wasn’t upset at all, I was only joking with you! I think Vanilla Bean is an adorable name.”

She nuzzled closer to him, “I could never be mad at you…”

“I’m glad, I couldn’t stand the thought of you being mad at me.” Hades chuckled, his voice laced with weariness. “I love you my vanilla bean.”

“I love you too…” Persephone chuckled softly and muttered something sleepily 

“Hmm, sorry sweetness I didn’t catch what you said.”

“I said, I love you…” Persephone leaned closer into his ear and whispered with a chuckle

”Tap water.”

* * *

The Original Post 


End file.
